1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vibration test device, and more particularly to a vibration test device for electronic devices of different sizes.
2. General Background
Blade servers slidably attached between opposite slide racks in a blade system case usually vibrate during operation. If the blade servers' chassis or the slide racks are deformed due to the vibration, electronic devices, such as motherboards, in the chassis of the blade servers may be damaged. Thus, the chassis and the slide racks should be tested before being used to ensure whether they can endure vibration.
A conventional vibration test device includes a test platform, and a pair of holders attached to the test platform. Each of the holders has a pair of mounting flanges extending perpendicularly from two opposite ends thereof respectively, for securing a slide rack therebetween. The test platform can vibrate along any predetermined direction, at any predetermined frequency. In use, a server is fixed between the slide racks of the holders. When the platform vibrates, the server also vibrates. After a certain period of time, an amount of deformation of the server chassis can be observed. However, the holders of the vibration test device are very big and weighty. It is difficult to mount the holders on the test platform. Furthermore, the holders can only be used to secure one size of slide racks. When servers of other sizes are tested, slide racks and holders must be changed correspondingly.
What is needed, therefore, is a vibration test device having a simplified configuration and adapting for testing different size servers.